Celos
by TYJamie
Summary: En un futuro en el cual los vengadores regresan a ser un equipo, Steve Rogers regresa a una torre donde él no ocupa el mismo lugar que antes. STARKER/STONY/AU/ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer** : Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : SLASH/AU/ONESHOT. Starker/Stony.

* * *

.

 **Celos**

.

Era evidente para todos que Tony Stark y Peter Parker siempre estaban juntos, a excepción por supuesto de las horas de estudio del menor o sus cortas misiones.

SHIELD sufría de grandes cambios, algunos héroes habían dimitido mientras otros intentaban volver a la vida que alguna vez tuvieron. La torre de los vengadores había sido reconstruida en Nueva York para los viejos y nuevos miembros del equipo.

Él único que no parecía sentirse completamente a gusto era Steve Rogers.

Él sólo no podía entender cómo aquel empresario arrogante podía cambiar de ánimo con sólo ver a ése pequeño héroe de Queens. Aunque a simple vista podía interpretarse como una actitud protectora de apariencia fraternal, él sabía que aquello iba más allá de eso. La admiración y casi devoción del menor era desagradablemente evidente y al moreno definitivamente no parecía molestarle, al contrario, terminaba cediendo a su curiosidad, trabajando incansablemente en hacerle mejoras a su traje. No se inquietaba con su hiperactividad ni evitaba sus constantes preguntas. Se preocupaba por su bienestar, lo invitaba a cenar y lo llevaba a casa. Era obvia la forma en la que el millonario intentaba hacerse el interesante.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, esos dos se complementaban perfectamente; cuando trabajaban en conjunto, podían trabajar durante días sin apenas dormir ni comer, manteniendo aquel buen humor de forma inesperada.

Se daba cuenta de que a él nunca le había tratado como su igual.

Aquel CEO podía dar más atención al chico que a sí mismo y eso decía bastante.

No estaba celoso, por supuesto que no. No tenía motivos para estarlo, después de todo él no era homosexual. Le seguían atrayendo las mujeres de carácter fuerte, valientes y decididas, nada que ver con un tipo egocéntrico que se le había insinuado más de una vez.

Podía recordar una ocasión en particular.

El día que el mundo finalmente estuvo fuera del peligro que representaba Loki, cuando los vengadores ganaron la primera batalla. Esa noche regresó muy tarde a la entonces torre de los vengadores que desafortunadamente sólo alojaba al héroe de hierro por el momento. Definitivamente el alcohol y un ingeniero desinhibido no eran una buena combinación.

.

* * *

.

–Es decir –balbuceó el moreno entre tragos sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la mesa de vidrio entre los sillones del recibidor–, no es tan diferente a tener sexo con una mujer, Steve, inclusive podría afirmar que es mucho mejor.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ese tema de conversación? Era consciente de la cercanía del contrario, quién estaba casi arrojado a sus pies, detalle que no le incomodaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué no le incomodaba? Quizás probar aquel par de tragos de un licor que le seguía pareciendo igual de amargo finalmente había hecho efecto. Si tan sólo fuera posible, así lo creería.

–No tienes vergüenza –resopló, cruzándose de brazos sobre las rodillas, disminuyendo un poco más el espacio entre ellos.

De alguna manera familiar se sentía extrañamente cercano a él. Conocía su reputación, los titulares no se caracterizaban precisamente por alagarle constantemente. Si tuviera que resumir, se habían conocido sólo porque debían trabajar juntos obligatoriamente y de la misma forzada forma habían logrado salvar al mundo juntos. Para su sorpresa, a lo largo del proceso habían forjado algo parecido a una amistad.

Pero de ahí a qué ambos estuvieran extrañamente juntos en un espacio tan grande y teniendo una íntima conversación como aquella no podía clasificarse como un asunto laboral. Sobre todo porque apenas les separaban, a lo mucho, cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

–No es cuestión de vergüenza, es más como... saber identificar lo que es bueno sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie –terminándose de aflojar la corbata para quitársela con la mano izquierda hábilmente y posteriormente deshacer los dos primeros botones–. La cuestión aquí es que no entiendo cómo haz podido no acostarte con alguien en todo este tiempo ¿Te vas a tomar eso?

–Tengo fuertes valores morales –dijo algo intimidado fijando la vista en el vaso aún medio lleno que tenía entre sus manos cuyos hielos se empezaban a derretir en su interior, lo cedió sin dudarlo.

–Obviamente quieres decir que yo soy un vampiro frívolo que sale a mitad de la noche a secuestrar menores de edad inocentes para llevármelos a casa y practicar sodomías grupales, me queda claro –rozándo sus dedos al tomar el vaso de su mano para beberlo de un solo trago.

–Sabes que no es lo que quiero decir –bufó, esbozando una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

–Yo respeto a mis parejas de una noche, Rogers. No les miento, no les prometo cosas que no voy a cumplir, les trato bien y aunque sea por una noche intento que sea la mejor de sus vidas. Tanto en la velada como en el ámbito sexual, es un ganar ganar –se defendió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero, por el hecho de que tú tengas un repertorio de aventuras de las cuales alardear no significa que todos seamos así, Stark –bostezó algo cansado por lo tarde que era, ya iba siendo hora de irse a descansar.

–¿Quieres intentarlo?

No respondió, apenas lograba digerir aquella audaz proposición. Sin embargo, antes de poder argumentar algo en su mente el otro se levantó del piso, dejó el pequeño vaso sobre la mesilla y se colocó delante de él.

–Lo siento pero no me gustan los hombres Tony –declinó su oferta, alzando las manos en señal de derrota sin tomarse seriamente el jugueteo del mayor.

–Ni a mí – negó, mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa al tiempo que empujaba sus hombros hacia atrás, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

–Estás borracho –colocó una mano en su pecho para detenerle.

Él podía empujar al otro hasta arrojarle lejos sin problemas, pero no lo estaba haciendo. En cambio, se estaba dejando quitar la camiseta por el ingeniero, e inclusive facilitaba sus avances.

–Eureka, abuelo. Mañana podremos negarlo todo y odiarnos a muerte –deslizando las manos desde sus pectorales hasta el abdomen, desde el abdomen hasta sus abdominales, desde sus abdominales hasta su vientre, llegando finalmente a desabrochar su pantalón–. Demonios, así que este es el verdadero propósito del suero –exclamó cuando alcanzó su entrepierna, expectante, por debajo de la ropa interior sin disimular siquiera.

Deseo que no tardaría en hacer despertar ya que de pronto, el héroe parecía poseído por el deseo y la lujuria.

–Pareces que no lo haz entendido, cap –continuó susurrando quedamente–. Esta noche eres mío.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos manos se adueñaron de su hombría, comenzando a deslizarse a lo largo de ésta. Al igual que una boca hambrienta se apoderó de su cuello mordiendo suavemente. Le dolió, aunque a la par comenzó a experimentar otras sensaciones mucho más intensas que la placentera incomodidad de los dientes arañando su piel. Como cuando percibió en las manos contrarias el tamaño de su propia erección.

No podía creerlo, estaba duro. Estaba duro por Anthony Stark.

El mismo que deslizaba la lengua desde su cuello hasta su oreja, halando el lóbulo con los labios e introduciendo la lengua en su oído sin siquiera interrumpir el vaivén de su manos.

–Tony –gimió aquel nombre más para sí mismo que para el otro.

–¿Ves? No es tan desagradable hacerlo con un hombre.

Hacerlo con un hombre.

No, él no podía hacer eso, no así. A él le gustaban las mujeres por supuesto, pero si fuera a hacerlo con un hombre ya había alguien en su mente. Alguien a quien quería profundamente.

Sin detenerse a mirar la expresión del mayor, se deshizo de sus manos, alejándose de allí a paso rápido, huyendo.

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche no pensó en un cuerpo moreno cuando en la cama su cuerpo ardía aún por su tacto.

.

* * *

.

Luego de eso, si el millonario esperaba una explicación él no encontró el valor para dársela. Los días después de aquello transcurrieron como si esa noche nunca hubiera sucedido. Si en ese momento no admitió que alojaba una pequeña esperanza de que el otro insistiera, mucho menos lo haría después, cuando su cabeza se había enfriado y analizado las posibles consecuencias en caso de que algo más hubiera sucedido.

Sólo que no contaba con que un sentimiento se instalara dentro de él.

No podía evitar pensar en la cercanía efímera que ambos habían tenido durante ese instante, aún más cuando una molesta sensación le carcomía al ver que al otro no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Lo que intentaba disfrazar como un completo desinterés en un principio, con el pasar de los días se tornó en registrar con la mirada todos los movimientos del hombre de hierro.

Aquellos movimientos que consistían, bajo su criterio, en querer acostarse con aquel adolescente, ¿Ahora quien es el que iba detrás de menores de edad inocentes? No podía culpar a Peter, éste se había ganado su respeto, sabía que sólo deseaba luchar contra el crimen y proteger su ciudad pero era un niño después de todo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en los brazos del empresario.

Cada día que pasaba, se sentía caer aun más en la paranoia. Hasta que aquello tan poco deseado sucedió.

Se había quedado hasta tarde en la torre hablando con Wilson, pasaba de medianoche y apenas tenía la mitad de la estrategia planificada para el equipo. Necesitaba despejar la mente así que bajó a tomar agua y estirar las piernas.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena.

No había duda, contra el mesón de la cocina estaba arrinconado el chico araña y quién se encargaba de presionarlo muy bien era sin duda el playboy de Stark. Tony estaba sonriendo con picardía, mientras el otro se negaba sonrojado sin mucha convicción al pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello contrario.

Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia el sitio dónde se encontraban y haló al mayor de ellos por el brazo con furia, una furia que no sabía porqué se producía.

El hombre de hierro intentó soltarse de su agarre furiosamente pero los dedos que cernía en torno a su brazo no se movieron ni un milímetro. Parker se crispó, queriendo intervenir pero el millonario le hizo una señal con la mano para que no interviniera.

–Esto es entre él y yo, Peter.

El más joven frunció los labios molesto pero se limitó a asentir con el disgusto marcado en el rostro.

Aunque obviamente el moreno no se quedaría callado.

–¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Rogers? Friday, Código... –preguntó a la vez que parecía querer activar un código de emergencia.

–Él no es sólo una aventura de una noche, ¿cierto? –le interrumpió sin girarse, arrastrándole a través del pasillo, lejos de allí.

–¿Qué? - dejó de luchar, por lo visto desconcertado.

Sin responderle lo empujó con un sólo movimiento dentro de una habitación vacía, haciendo uso de su fuerza.

 _Celos_.

Tenía que aceptarlo, los celos le estaban consumiendo las entrañas, finalmente se atrevió a dar nombre a aquel sentimiento oscuro que subía desde sus pies y retorcía sus vísceras. Encegueciéndole, cambiando su comportamiento.

 _Celos_.

Aquellos que nublaron su raciocinio.

–Mierda –se quejó el hombre de hierro al haber chocado estrepitosamente sobre la superficie dura de cristal al final de la estancia, evidentemente molesto con la situación.

Ignoró sus quejas, pegándose completamente a él, formando una prisión con sus brazos a ambos lados.

–Yo me acostaré contigo, a fin de cuentas sólo buscas sexo.

 _Celos_.

Las palabras parecían ser dichas por otra persona, la ira lo había consumido momentáneamente como una pequeña llama que se extiende, ahora simplemente no encontraba la forma de detenerse. Parecía furioso por la actitud del ingeniero pero en realidad sólo estaba indignado con él mismo, avergonzado de su actitud posesiva ante alguien que evidentemente no estaba interesado en él.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede? –escabulléndose de entre sus brazos para alejarse–. Maldita sea, ¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que busco o no?

–¿No es eso lo que haces? –sonrió, sintiendo aún en la boca el sabor amargo de sus sentimientos–. Es sólo un niño Stark ¿Qué estabas pensando?

–Aún siendo así, no es tu problema –recalcó con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose frente a él.

–¿Estás seduciendo a un chico de dieciséis años y eso es lo que vas a decir? –acercándose para tomarlo por el brazo.

No esperó que Tony esbozara su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia, se deshiciera de su agarre y se acomodara la corbata pacientemente antes de fijar su fría mirada en él.

–¿Problemas en el paraíso, Rogers? Perdón pero si las cosas no van bien con Barnes, no es mi problema.

–Sabes que Bucky y yo nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación.

–Con que así es. –Murmuró con un deje venenoso en cada palabra–. Siempre creí que ustedes, ya sabes, sobre todo por esa parte en la que casi me matas.

Sintió su pecho oprimirse. Lo sabía, sabía que él nunca iba a perdonarlo.

–Te he pedido mil veces disculpas por eso.

–Verás Steve, me caes bien, eres un miembro importante de nuestro equipo y durante mi infancia fuiste mi héroe, aun así –suspiró haciendo una mueca de cansancio–, entre tu y yo sabemos que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

Iba a preguntar la razón de aquel cambio pero era simplemente estúpido siquiera pronunciarlo. Ante su mutismo el otro continuó.

–Podrás venir de otra época cap –pronunció el apodo casi con cariño–, pero no eres estúpido. Sentía algo por ti, sin embargo, las circunstancias lo dejaron en el pasado.

Suspiró y se giró, antes de salir le advirtió.

–Peter Parker es mucho más importante para mí de lo que tú alguna vez fuiste, no te entrometas.

.

* * *

.

He vuelto al fandom, otro fanfic sin contexto que había olvidado publicar.

En resumen, Tony también merece ser feliz con o sin Steve.


End file.
